The invention relates to a conveying path or way provided with a membrane for conveying a material to be transported over a longitudinal section of the conveying path towards a discharge end of the said path, the said membrane demarcating from the material being transported a pressure medium chamber which is situated at the bottom of the conveying path, extends transversely relatively to the direction of conveying, and is adapted to have a pressure medium admitted into it.
This kind of conveying path can be for example a conveyor channel or a drum of a centrifuge in which a sludge or slurry is transported towards a discharge end.
Such membranes are known for example from the German Laid-Open-Specification No. 2,157,900. They are arranged following one another over the length of the shell of a centrifuge drum, each of them over a section of the length of the path of travel over which the material is to be transported from the drum. According to one particular system the annular-construction pressure medium chambers which are arranged on the shell of the drum and extend transversely to the direction of conveying are acted upon by a pressure medium so that the membranes are bulged towards the interior of the drum, that is to say towards the material being transported. The slurry deposited in the drum on the walls of the membranes slides along the walls which are bulged at the time in question and is intended to be transported in this way in succession in the direction towards the discharge end of the drum.